


Rabbit Season

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan teaches Caroline how to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Bad Moon Rising," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 17 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Caroline picked up the squirming rabbit. “I’m not sure I can do this” she said to Stefan.

“You can” said Stefan. “Trust me; it’s better than the alternative.”

“I know, I know” said Caroline. “Feeding on people is bad. I heard you the first twenty times. But why can’t I just drink from a blood bag?”

“Because that’s still drinking human blood, Caroline” said Stefan. “And if you start to think that drinking human blood is acceptable, you’re one step away from becoming like Damon. Do you want to be like Damon?”

Caroline wrinkled her nose at the mention of the older Salvatore brother. “Ew! No!” she said. “But why does it have to be a bunny?”

“Because deer isn’t in season” said Stefan. “Now, would you please put the rabbit out of its misery?”

With a sigh, Caroline extended her fangs. Then, she sank them into the rabbit’s neck.


End file.
